mybabysittersavampirefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Angels
Angels ''' are a race of immortal beings that are the exact opposite of Vampires. You have to be born into the Angel family line. It’s rare to become an Angel. You have to die and have an Angel take pity on you and bring you back to life. Angels can live a normal life but they still have to learn how to hide their wings and abnormalities. Being an Angel, the Angel has been amazing abilities like flight, healing, “ghost” like abilities, telepathy, and influential powers over others. Angels can only influence people of the lighter mind, no influence over powerful Spell Masters. Angels can influence for good. There are two types of Angels, the good kind and the bad kind. The bad Angels influenced other for the wrong and use their powers wrong. The good Angels influence others for good and use their powers for good. There are a few Angels who are neutral, which means that they use their powers as they want doesn’t matter if it’s good or evil. No matter the Angel, they all are sensitive to their feelings. They can be easily upset and will cry rather easily. However, some Angels mastered the art of hiding their thoughts, feelings, and emotions. '''Becoming an Angel Angels have the ability to transform humans into their own kind but it does require the person to die and the person to have favor with an Angel. All the Angel has to do is to bring them back to life and allow them to have a part of them. For a Human to become an Angel, the Angel has to give up part of them. Sometimes, Angels have to give up their immortality in favor for a longer life span to give the Human an Angel life, but the Human doesn’t get immortality only a longer life span. It’s not easy on both Human, who is becoming the Angel, and the Angel, who is giving up immortality. Angels stopped doing it because they become greedy with their immortality, which in turn, turned them into evil Angels getting them killed quicker. Half Angel A half Angel is an Angel that gave up their immortality to a Human or a Human who became an Angel through an Angel who took mercy on them. They have the same sort of powers as a normal Angel but the powers aren’t as strong and they don’t live as long either. A Half Angel has a better chance at a normal life than an Angel. Pure Angel Being born into an Angel line, you would be an Angel. All though, there are those occasions where an Angel will marry a Human or other immortal being, the offspring can have some pure Angels but some may not. Angels try not doing things like that for sometimes there are problems with the offspring. Angels can do extra things that Half Angels can’t. Angels can make themselves invisible to others, vocally and visibly. And they can do “ghost” like things, like walk through walls. Appearance *Angels have wings but they can hide them with camouflage abilities. *Angels tend to have the most outrageous hair colors that they can hide so they can blend in with Humans and others. *The eyes of an Angel are the things that give them away the most. The eyes are endless and Angels can hide that. They can hide their eye color but they can’t hide the endlessness. Their eye colors can be pretty intense with color. *Angels have enhanced emotions like Vampires, the perks of being immortal. Powers & Abilities *Flight with Wings *Healing *”Ghost” Like Abilities *Healing Factor *Telepathy *Telekinesis (Only Powerful Angels) *Influential Powers *Personal Camouflage Weaknesses *'Wings Being Clipped' *'Mind Invasion' *'Vampire Venom' *'Personal Loss of a Love One' *'Broken Heart' 'Paradise' Paradise is so important to Angels. Paradise is where Angels love. But Paradise became dangerous for them to go to now. Inside Paradise, the Forbidden Power is there and all Angels fear it. Before it was sealed there, Angels once visited there several times to recover from being a Guardian Angel to some Human. After the Forbidden Power, aka Phoenix, Angels had to give up being Guardian Angels to mortals and visiting the place they loved. After all, it had been their home for many long years. The Phoenix was a dangerous power that can control and use Dark Energy and any other kind of Energy like kinetic. The Phoenix is a mass of hate and rage that was too dangerous to be left alone and not taken care of. Every creature fears the name of the Phoenix, but they don’t know the more popular name which is Forbidden Power. But the best way to strike fear into any creature is saying the Phoenix.